Dancer no Batsu 3rd Stage: Maybe Tonite
by Mizuki Shinohara
Summary: La 3ra entrega. Que puedo decir? Ya estamos terminando! :D


_**Dancer no Batsu**_

_**3rd Stage: Maybe Tonite**_

**_El frío soplaba el cabello de una joven Christine, quien solo se dedicaba a mirar a Keisuke. El rubio, alto y delgado chico bailarín tan solo se detenía a pensar en si mismo y que sería de ahora en adelante de él y de Aizawa-kun._**

_**El tiempo volaba cuando estaban juntos. Kei-chan tomaba parte de cada actividad de Christine y viceversa. La relación de ambos ya no era algo pasajero parecía.**_

_**Había pasado ya un mes, y Keisuke no sabía absolutamente nada de Kaita. Kei-chan simplemente ya lo había "olvidado".**_

_**El sueño que él había formulado en su mente ya no existía. Ahora todo dependía de Christine. Daba miedo pensar en que el amor que alguna vez fué, ya no era...**_

_**Christine soñaba cada noche con un simple beso de Keisuke, quién a pesar de llevar una larga relación de AMISTAD, no le había dado un solo beso. La joven de la alta sociedad miraba su rostro en el espejo. "¿Hay algo de malo en mi¿Por qué no desea besarme?" se preguntaba la niña de cabellos frágiles.**_

_**Siguieron pasando los días. Todo parecía ir bien en la vida de Kei-chan. Ambos se veian como la pareja más linda de todo el mundo. **_

_**Keisuke retomó su rumbo de Dancer, debido a los consejos de Christine. Ahora el seguía bailando en las máquinas demostrando que el tiempo no consume a una persona, sino que la hace más fuerte en el juego. Lejos derrotaba a todos sus oponentes. Torneos pasaban y pasaban y solo tenían el nombre de victoria de Ogasawa Keisuke.**_

_**El día del gran torneo de PIU Dancers había llegado. Keisuke se enlistaba rápidamente en la final del torneo venciendo a sus rivales.**_

_**Una vez listo para empezar a jugar, miró de pies a cabeza a su oponente... "Jin... Jin... Jinpachi-chan!" exclamó. Una cachetada hizo que su cara se moviera de un extremo a otro a gran velocidad. "No puedo creer que no lucharas por tu verdadero amor... si crees que el alejarte de él te hará mejor, estas loco", dijo la amiga del joven rubio.**_

_**Sus palabras no fueron en vano. La primera canción ya era para la chica.**_

_**Keisuke miraba atónito pensando en que es lo que sucedía. Empezó el segundo tema. "Dignity" sonaba de fondo y ambos se movian con gran agilidad. Luego sonó "Winter", pero no había caso... la chica había ganado el torneo fácilmente ante un demolido, psicologicamente hablando, Keisuke.**_

_**"Espero que pienses en lo que te dije..." afirmó la chica antesde retirarse de la máquina.**_

_**Christine estaba algo celosa y enojada, pero Keisuke ignoraba eso.**_

_**Keisuke estaba atónito, sin reacción alguna aún. Christine le hablaba pero era en vano... Keisuke estaba sumido en sus pensamientos. "Aizawa-kun... han pasado largos días sin verte... si, por muy enojado que esté contigo... te extraño..." pensaba el joven de la cabellera Rubia.**_

_**Christine, siendo la niña adinerada, etc. consiguió entradas para un programa de televisión en el cual hablaban sobre cosas de la actualidad. Christine, sin dudarlo, invitó a Keisuke (despues de todo, eran pases para Backstage y todas esas cosas). Este accedió.**_

_**Llegó el día del Show de TV. Christine desapareció, mientras Keisuke se ubicaba sin problemas. Nunca reservó puesto para la niña. Definitivamente, él no demostraba mucho interés en ella.**_

_**El Show empezaba:**_

_**Animador: "Sean bienvenidos a "Quien quiere ser ORDINAAAAARIO" jajaja, no, es tan solo una broma. Sean bienvenidos a "Dancer no Batsu!", el primer programa que mezcla a los Dancers con los Otakus, en fin de tener temáticas en conjunto. Demosle la bienvenida al Joven revolucionario del Game Center. Aquél que llama la atención de todas las chicas bellas. Es el bailarin... AIZAWA KAITA! Un fuerte aplauso por favor!"**_

_**Keisuke al escuchar el nombre... quedó helado. Nunca escuchó lo del aplauso. Su corazón latía condenadamente hacía su propia perdición.**_

_**Kaita iba entrando al estudio, empezaba a tomar asiento, cuando sus ojos se centraron en la presencia de Keisuke. En ese instante, nada importaba... Tan solo la mirada de ellos.**_

_**Animador: "Bienvenido Kaita-kun! ) Cómo estás?... ... ... ... Eee... Te repito, como estás? U... ... ... ... ... Alo? Tierra llamando a Kaita-kun? Ese chico... pero si es... Keisuke-kun! El gran campeon del Dancing. Keisuke, venid, bajad con nosotros! Esto si que es emocionante! Nuestras 2 máximas figuras a nivel nacional están con nosotros!"**_

_**Ambos centraban sus miradas. La gente aplaudía extrañada de porque se miraban con tanto amor, odio, ternura y desagrado.**_

_**Animador: "Vamos, tomad asiento! Mi rico español antiguo me mata emmm... cuentanos sobre ti, Kaita-kun"**_

_**Kaita: "Qué puedo decir? Creo que un hola a todo el público es lo más "atinado" por ahora, no lo crees? Bueno, veamos. Llevo bailando un buen tiempo, con mucha dedicación, con mucho esfuerzo y eso me hace ser uno de los mejores, creo )"**_

_**Keisuke: "Aún así, no tienes lo que yo tengo..." (Decía con cara de odio)**_

_**Animador: "Hey! Relax! estamos en vivo... Mmm... Keisuke, que te trajo al programa?"**_

_**Keisuke: "Pues... MI NO-VI-A! me ha traido hasta aquí, pero ahora ha desaparecido... ni idea de ella..."**_

_**Kaita: "Ja... así que ahora te crees Hete..."**_

_**Keisuke: "CALLATE! No eres nadie para juzgarme..."**_

_**Animador: "Ufff... la cosa se pone candente! Ambos relajense. Keisuke, tu novia no será por cierto una niña llamada Christine?"**_

_**Keisuke: " (O.o) Pos, si... por?"**_

_**Animador: "Pues aquí viene!"**_

_**Christine apareció con un traje blanco parecido al de una novia. Keisuke se sonrrojó, mientras que Kaita miraba hacía un lado. El traje tenía mucho encaje, lo cual hacía el vestido demasiado transparente, y realmente casi, si no fuera por la zona genital, se hubiera visto como Dios la trajo al mundo. El animador soltó un pequeño chorro de sangre junto a algo de baba.**_

_**Christine tomó el micrófono.**_

_**Christine: "Señores del público... No! Mejor dicho, gente del PAÍS... creo que es hora de que sepan que... estoy enamorada de Keisuke-Kun... y bueno, estoy aquí cometiendo una locura. Keisuke... te... O/O Casarías..."**_

_**Kaita: "CONMIGO?"**_

_**La gente del público miro hacía el joven, que tenía la atención de todos los presentes en el estúdio.**_

_**Christine: "Eee... Aló? Me perdí de algo? Primero que nada, quien te crees tú que eres que interrumpes mi minuto de gloría?"**_

_**Kaita: "Disculpa... soy el EX-NO-VI-O de Keisuke..."**_

_**Keisuke: "Aló? Pip! Pip! Pip! Quedé "marcando ocupado"... Tú mi novio? Y cuando? Con suerte me quedaba a dormir en tu casa a estudiar, señorito maravillas"**_

_**Kaita: "Pero... niega que me amas!"**_

_**Keisuke: "Lo niego, y si Christine, me casaré contigo..."**_

_**Kaita, había perdido su mirada... Christine tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Que podía decir si su sueño se iba a cumplir. Ambos tan jovenes y hablando de casarse, tan solo por impulsos.**_

_**Kaita no soporto, se quebró en llantos y luego se fué corriendo. Keisuke lo miraba, mientras era abrazado por Christine.**_

_**Susurro en la oreja de Keisuke Christine: "Quiero que me cuentes que había entre uds. 2 antes..."**_

_**Keisuke: "Ok..."**_

_**Animador: "Eee... ok... y bueno Kei... Keisuke? Donde están los chicos? Quedé solo... vamos a comerciales por favor, rápido!"**_

_**Kaita se sentó en una plaza a recordar todo lo vivido con Keisuke. Sus recuerdos eran tan hermosos, que las lágrimas no demoraron en salir.**_

_**Entretanto, Keisuke y Christine hablaban el tema y ella entraba a comprender mejor.**_

_**Christine: "Quiero casarme pronto... puede que despues te arrepientas! XD"**_

_**Keisuke: "No problem! ) Tu propón la fecha"**_

_**Christine: "Una semana más..."**_

_**Keisuke: "Ok..."**_

_**Cada segundo que pasaba, hablaba más de un falso amor de Keisuke hacía Christine. Cada segundo, demolía más a Kaita.**_

_**Ya era de noche. La Luna se reflejaba en el lago. Christine y Keisuke, ambos de la mano... ya era un hecho que serían pareja por el resto de su vida...**_

_**Kaita en su departamento, tan solo mordía la almohada mientras lloraba.**_

_**Kaita: "Por favor... no lo hagas... MI AMOR"**_

* * *

_**Nota del Autor: Yap! Aki terminamos el Capítulo 3 ) Ya se viene el 4! Se viene el 4 y final/ estas cosas Yaoi me emocionan! Se que igual está medio aburrido y sin sentido pq es mi primer Fan Fic, pero en fín... espero que igual les haya gustado. Aunque fuera un poquito! **_

_**Salu2**_


End file.
